


Развлечение отдыхающих — дело рук самих отдыхающих

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Gintama
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Humor, Russia, Seaside, Summer Camp, Zombies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: В доме отдыха «Золотые пески» собралась разношёрстная компания. Оказывается, все эти люди там не случайно. Кроме охранной фирмы, они как раз совершенно случайно, и очень зря.





	Развлечение отдыхающих — дело рук самих отдыхающих

**Author's Note:**

> ФБ-2018 @ diary.ru

В доме отдыха «Золотые пески» время, казалось, остановилось. Бывший поблизости пионерский лагерь уже давно закрыли, и даже местные пьяницы, охочие до металлолома, больше не тревожили проржавевший замок на воротах, закрывавших вход на территорию бывшего лагеря. А в «Золотых песках» всё было так же, как и десять, двадцать, тридцать лет назад — в коридорах пахло сырым линолеумом, на окнах пылились тяжёлые малиновые портьеры, в уголках отдыха поникшие пальмы свисали над потёртыми креслами и журнальными столиками, на которых живописно разложены были давно просроченные номера местных журналов «Охота и рыбалка» и «Твой огород», в процедурных булькала в эмалированных ваннах грязь, в которой, как любили рассказывать медсёстры, ещё императрица в своё время купалась… Обычно это так впечатляло желающих поправить грязью здоровье, что они даже забывали спросить, какая именно императрица, и самое важное — поменяли ли с тех пор в ванне эту грязь.

Впрочем, именно сейчас спрашивать особенно было некому — не сезон, и в «Золотых песках» персонала было больше, чем самих отдыхающих, так что за завтраком большинство столиков были не заняты. Отдельные столики были гордостью «Золотых песков» — не как в обычных санаториях, где длинные столы да скамейки, и приходится отираться локтями о сидящего рядом, а столики, как за границей! И что, что они накрыты клеёнкой, пришпиленной кнопками, чтобы не задиралась. Практично и гигиенично!

Именно эти слова про себя повторила замдиректора Отосева, за глаза называемая мадам Отосева. Самого директора никто никогда и не видел, хотя на доске объявлений время от времени и появлялись новые постановления о соблюдении тишины, охране природы и сборе макулатуры, подписанные директором Курокиным Т. Не смотря на это, все считали, что делами дома отдыха заправляет мадам и её верная помощница Катерина. Фамилии и отчества Катерины никто не знал, потому что иначе как по имени никто к ней никогда и не обращался.

— Практично и гигиенично, — ещё раз повторила Отосева, окинув взглядом столовую, где уже собрались все немногие нынешние отдыхающие.  
— Именно, — подтвердила Катерина, хоть и не знала, о чём речь.  
— Клеёнка хорошо, когда отдыхающие с детьми, — соизволила пояснить замдиректора, и кивнула на единственный столик, за которым сидели дети. Катерина с неприязнью глянула на детей.

По её мнению, детей должно быть не слышно, а ещё лучше — и не видно. Очкастый паренёк Шурик ещё не так плох, но бойкая рыжая девчонка Карина была сущим наказанием. Куда только отец смотрит! Отец их Катерине тоже не нравился. Геннадий Серебряков был совершенно сед, дети на него не были похожи, так что Катерина была уверена, что там какая-то тёмная история, да и воспитывать и укрощать своих отпрысков он не спешил. А Карина уже облазила весь дом отдыха и повариха жаловалась, что даже таскала из кухни еду. Как будто мало им здоровой сбалансированной пищи, вот очкарик ковырялся в тарелке, будто и не голодный.

— Опять творог и морковная запеканка, — проговорил Шурик. На выкрашенной серой масляной краской стене столовой висело меню на неделю. Завтра планировалась тёртая морковь и творожная запеканка, и Шурик не был уверен, что это перемены к лучшему.  
— Не нравится, отдай мне, чо, — сказала Карина и потянулась было к тарелке, но получила ложкой по руке.  
— Пусть сам ест, морковка для зрения хорошо, — сказал Серебряков, вытер ложку об рукав и мужественно её сунул в тарелку с творогом, но продолжить действия сил у него не хватило.  
— Ну Ген, ну чо, жалко?  
— Не гунди, голова раскалывается.  
— Не надо было бухать, — вставил Шурик и поправил очки, строго посмотрев сначала на Серебрякова, а потом на виновника его головной боли, сидящего за соседним столиком.

Виновник совершенно не чувствовал за собой ответственности, он весело помахал Шурику рукой, почесал покрытую почти такой же кудрявой порослью, как и на голове, грудь в декольте распахнутого красного халата и с аппетитом принялся за свою запеканку.   
— Кто это вообще? — спросил Шурик.  
— Да знакомый мой, Толян, мы с ним в пионерском лагере когда-то отдыхали.  
— Вот как, — протянул Шурик, совершенно упустив, что Карина утащила остатки его запеканки. Ему показалось немного странным, что из всех уголков планеты, где мог бы оказаться Толян, он оказался именно тут, в «Золотых песках». По мнению Шурика, это было не то место, где бы хотелось находиться хоть одному нормальному человеку. Одно дело они с Кариной и Серебряковым, им пришлось ехать отдыхать тогда, когда путёвки наиболее дёшевы. Но Толян не был похож на человека в трудном финансовом положении. Но тут краем глаза Шурик заметил движение — Карина попыталась забрать и его творог. Необходимо было пресечь эту атаку!

За завязавшейся перепалкой и страданиями Серебрякова следил бард Така Сугин. Он скрыл презрительную усмешку за чашкой кофе, отхлебнул, и усмешка превратилась в гримасу отвращения. Кофе был ужасным, окружение не лучше, атмосфера дома отдыха навевала тоску… Да ещё и крепкие молодцы в чёрных спортивных костюмах за столом напротив раздражали. Это были сотрудники какой-то охранной фирмы, то ли «Рога и копыта», то ли «Шины и сено», которые, как краем уха слышал Сугин, приехали сюда на тренинг для повышения командного духа в их организации. Охранная фирма не полиция, но в силу специфики своего творчества бард недолюбливал всех и всё, что напоминало правоохранительные органы. Но о крайней мере в сообразительности им не отказать, признал про себя Сугин. Ничто не может так сплотить коллектив, как совместное попадание в безвыходную ситуацию, а «Золотые пески» сильно такую ситуацию напоминали.

А ведь он, Сугин, мог быть сейчас на Ибице! Он никогда не бывал на Ибице, и в душе подозревал, что его песни под гитару, которые так любимы некоторыми узкого направления радиостанциями вроде «Радио шансон» или «Голос глубинки», там пришлись бы не ко двору. Зато там, наверняка, солнце, пляжи, море… И у «Золотых песков» был пляж и море, но в это время года и то, и другое было унылым и серым, да и вообще вся природа была воплощением пятидесяти оттенков серого. А там, наверняка, и девушки красивые. В «Золотых песках» же, если не принимать во внимание обслуживающий персонал, с очень большой натяжкой девушкой можно было назвать разве что приёмную дочь Серебрякова. Была ещё Лизонька, но чтобы назвать её девушкой натяжка нужна была бы такая большая, что она достала бы до Луны.

Сугин поверх края своей кружки с мерзким кофе бросил взгляд на соседний столик. Там сидела Лизонька. Говорила она глубоким басом, пальцы её были унизаны кольцами, ноги её были небриты и мускулисты, и в своём белом балахоне она смотрелась монументально. Наверное потому Карен Кацурян таскал её с собой повсюду в роли своего личного помощника — чтобы на её фоне смотреться худым и молодым. Именно на эти качества он напирал в своей предвыборной программе: новый кандидат в губернаторы, новые веяния в политической жизни области, свежий ветер в политической жизни, и тому подобные лозунги, которые у Сугина вызывали лишь ироническую усмешку. 

Уж он был с Кацуряном знаком близко и чуть ли не интимно, лето в пионерском лагере бесследно не проходит, и потому Сугин был уверен, что толковой карьеры в политике Кацуряну не построить, он даже песочные замки-то не умел строить. Хуже лозунгов были только гитлеровские усики Кацуряна. И ведь по какой-то причине он всё равно пользовался успехом у дам. Кто поймёт женскую душу...

— Карен Кареныч, ещё запеканочки? — прогудела Лизонька и, не дожидаясь ответа, плюхнула Кацуряну в тарелку ещё кусок оранжевой субстанции, которую в «Золотых песках» подавали под видом завтрака.  
— Благодарю, Лизонька, — и Кацурян мужественно взялся за вилку.  
Сугин почувствовал, как в душе колыхнулась зависть к этой почти домашней сцене, немедленно залил зарождающееся чувство глотком кофе и отвернулся. Серебряков, тем временем, наконец разнял своих подравшихся спиногрызов и собрался уходить из столовой. Сугин слегка кивнул ему, и Серебряков едва заметно ответил тем же. Договорённость о сегодняшней ночи оставалась в силе.

После завтрака Серебряков с детьми отправился на пляж. Для купания, конечно, было уже слишком холодно, но раз они в доме отдыха, то нужно, по крайней мере, насладиться целебным морским воздухом, он хоть бесплатный, в отличии от сомнительных процедур в грязевых ваннах. Карину уговаривать воспользоваться дарами природы не нужно было, она увидела группку местных детей, увлечённых традиционной игрой «попади товарищу мячом в лицо» и весело побежала присоединиться к ним. А вот Шурик крутил головой и краснел от взглядов проходящих мимо деревенских красоток — рыбачек и работниц коптильни. Серебряков усмехнулся. Да, у мальца сейчас такой возраст, что дамы на пляже вызывают некоторый прилив чувств, пусть даже дамы и в резиновых сапогах и телогрейках.

— Глубже дыши, глубже, — хлопнул Серебряков по спине хлипкого Шурика. Тот послушно втянул в лёгкие побольше воздуха, подавился запахом гниющих на мелководье водорослей и закашлялся. Серебряков оставил его отдышаться, а сам присел на скамейку с облупившейся краской. Он пожалел, что не курил или хоть не прихватил из дома отдыха какой-нибудь из старых журналов — заняться было абсолютно нечем, но и дождя ещё не было, так что веской причины уходить с пляжа не было. До него донеслись детские голоса, и родительский инстинкт заставил прислушаться — вдруг Карина опять кого-то мутузит.   
— Да ты врёшь всё!  
— Нет, Вовка сам видел!  
— Видел! Прямо за воротами лагеря стоял, белый такой, глазищи красные!  
— Это Кровавый вожатый!  
— Не бывает такого! — крикнула Карина, и подбежала к Серебрякову. — Ген, пацаны говорят, тут в развалинах какого-то лагеря привидение водится, пойдём, проверим, чо?

Тут к ним подошёл и Шурик, и Серебряков почувствовал, как само время замирает. Это явно был ключевой момент в его недолгой пока родительской карьере, тот самый, о котором наверняка в полезных журналах пишут, вот только Серебряков, как правило, читал только телепрограмму. Если сейчас запороть момент и выбрать неверный ответ, то дети наверняка пойдут сами исследовать старый лагерь и попадут в неприятности. Но если просто проигнорировать вопрос, то в следующий раз, когда у детей возникнет дурацкая идея, они не решат делиться ею с Серебряковым, а значит — лишат его возможности им что-то посоветовать...

— Карина, тебе сколько лет-то, что в привидения ещё веришь? — ответил Серебряков. В загробном мире Пиаже, Выготский и Монтессори синхронно хлопнули ладонями по лбу, но слово не воробей. Карина немедленно обиженно надулась.  
— Да шучу я, не верю! — отрезала она, и убежала обратно к новоприобретённым друзьям. Шурик, кажется, хотел что-то сказать, но к облегчению Серебрякова, начал накрапывать дождь и можно было вернуться в «Золотые пески» и до обеда проваляться в комнате, лениво щёлкая пультом между всеми четырьмя каналами, которые показывало местное телевидение.

Если завтрак в «Золотых песках» происходил в атмосфере несколько подавленной, то обед был уже полноценной клинической депрессией. На обед был молочный суп с овощами, и отдыхающие его встретили минутой молчания.  
— Лизонька, запиши-ка в повестку дня, — первым оклемался Кацурян, — срочно необходимо революционизировать систему общепита в нашей области.  
— … в нашей области, — повторила Лизонька, старательно выводя буквы в пухлом белом блокноте, откуда только она его извлекла.  
Ребята из «Шин и сена» в бессменных трениках, похоже, решили, что трудности закаляют, и принялись за еду. Шурик только взглянул на толстую молочную плёнку на поверхности супа и подвинул тарелку Карине. Казалось, она единственная ничего не имела против такого блюда.

Закончился обед очень быстро, и опять перед Серебряковым замаячила проблема, чем бы заняться до ужина. Мадам Отосева к окончанию обеда появилась в столовой и настоятельно порекомендовала отдыхающим воспользоваться грязями и остальными процедурами, которые предлагал их санаторий. Однако начальник «Шин и сена» заявил, что парни после обеда отправятся на пробежку по берегу, это для организма даже полезнее, чем грязи. Пока Отосева пыталась найти аргумент против бесплатной пробежки в пользу платных процедур, остальные отдыхающие просочились мимо неё и отправились по своим делам.

Карина с Шуриком потребовали у Серебрякова карманных денег.  
— Это ещё зачем? — с подозрением спросил он.  
— Тут неподалёку рыбу коптят, может, там на месте и продают, — пояснил Шурик. Серебряков в душе восхитился хозяйственностью пацана, но денег не было. Он попытался тактично объяснить это детям.  
— Денег нет, — сказал он.  
— А может детишки хотят шоколадку? — внезапно вмешался в разговор неслышно подошедший Толян.  
— Хотят, чо! — бодро отозвалась Карина, пока Серебряков пытался отдышаться от шока, что к ним так внезапно подкрадываются.  
— Какую ещё шоколадку! — возмутился наконец он. — Толян, ты мне детей не порти, я их учил у незнакомцев конфеты не брать.  
— Так не бесплатно же, ахаха, — усмехнулся Толян, и Карина с Шуриком поскучнели, стало понятно, что шоколад их не ожидает.  
— Отвали, коммерсант, — подтвердил их подозрения Серебряков.  
— До вечера тогда, — пожал плечами Толян, казалось, совсем не обидевшись, и ушёл.  
— В смысле, до вечера? — подозрительно спросил Шурик.  
— За ужином увидимся, — пояснил Серебряков, мысленно ругая Толяна за неосмотрительные слова. Конечно, всегда можно было сказать, что они просто пойдут вместе пропустить стаканчик, точнее, они вместе не пропустят ни одного стакана, но лучше не вызывать у детей лишних подозрений. К счастью, у Шурика созрел новый план — пойти погулять и напроситься на обед к кому-нибудь из новых знакомых Карины. Серебряков это одобрил и побрёл обратно в их комнату.

Время до ужина тянулось как старая, потерявшая весь вкус жевательная резинка. Ужин не исправил ситуацию, потому что подали салат. После целого дня несытной еды это насыпало соль на рану, довольно иронично, если принять во внимание, что сам салат был недосолен. «Шины и сено» после ужина полным составом удалились в актовый зал, как пояснил их начальник мадам Отосевой, для репетиции церемонии награждения на случай, если когда-нибудь их вдруг наградят. Серебряков даже позавидовал такому оптимизму, но потом ему стало не до того — приближалось назначенное время, а Карина с Шуриком не торопились ложиться спать.   
— Посмотрите телевизор, что ли, — предложил он. Опыт подсказывал, что все четыре местных канала обладают мощным усыпляющим воздействием. Но эту идею дети восприняли без энтузиазма. Помощь пришла, откуда не ждали — Лизонька предложила почитать им на ночь сказку. Абсолютный шок от масштабной личности помощницы Кацуряна усыпил быстрее любых сказок.

В «Золотых песках» предполагали, что отдыхающим не захочется ночью покидать территорию дома отдыха, ведь всё, что может быть нужно человеку, имеется в санатории. Потому сторож один раз для порядка обошёл по кругу здание, а затем сел под пальмой в вестибюле и задремал. Мимо него прокрались на улицу четыре фигуры, но он их не заметил. Фигуры преувеличенно осторожно пересекли открытую площадку перед домом отдыха и скрылись в кустах и в темноте. Операция началась.

— Но прежде чем начнём операцию, хочу сказать, что я в вас разочарован, — подал голос Кацурян, продираясь сквозь кусты. — Вы вчера выпивали, а меня позвать и не подумали. Разве это товарищеское отношение?  
— Не ной, — ответил Серебряков. — Тараса вон тоже не было с нами.  
— Меня теперь Така зовут, — ледяным тоном поправил Така Сугин. Он придумал этот псевдоним с далекоидущей целью завоевать не только сердца дальнобойщиков и водителей маршруток, а ещё и попасть на большую эстраду. А там имя Тарас смотрелось бы не элегантно. — И меня позвали, я просто сам не захотел.  
Даже через треск ломаемых веток было слышно, как Кацурян набирает в лёгкие воздух, чтобы разразиться тирадой о товариществе и чувстве локтя.  
— Мы это для твоего блага! — поторопился вмешаться Толян. — Сам подумай, будущий губернатор выпивает с какими-то сомнительными типами. Это же компромат! Даже то, что ты вообще отдыхаешь в этой дыре, уже подозрительно.  
— Лизонька сказала, это можно назвать пиар-ходом. Экономия средств, личная проверка ситуации в регионах... — сказал Кацурян. Кажется, его тронула такая забота о его карьере, но он всё равно попытался немедленно перехватить инициативу в событиях. 

— Мы почти на месте, давайте проверим, всё ли с собой, — сказал он.  
— А если нет, то что, обратно потащимся? — поинтересовался Серебряков, но его проигнорировали.  
— Слышь, Кацура, а ты вообще чего раскомандовался, с каких пор ты тут главный? — возмутился Сугин.  
— Не Кацура, а Кацурян!  
— Ладно, оба заткнулись, у нас типа секретная операция, — скомандовал Серебряков, и в его голосе прорезались стальные нотки.   
— Сразу чувствуется, что ты служил! — похвалил Толян и поправил намотанный поверх бессменного красного халата шарф, единственную его скидку на прохладную погоду. — Чеснок у меня есть, если что.  
— Серебро я принёс, — сказал Кацурян, умудрившись в свой тон вложить неодобрение тем, как именно его заставили снабжать операцию самой дорогостоящей частью. Как будто политик автоматически миллионер! Знали бы они, сколько средств у Кацуряна уходит на предвыборную кампанию!  
— Вот, — Серебряков продемонстрировал пластмассовую бутылку со святой водой. Она, наоборот, была самым дешёвым оборудованием, и Серебряков был вполне доволен, что водой задали заняться именно ему.  
— Бензин, — немного торжественно и очень зловеще произнёс Сугин, и потряс булькающей канистрой.  
— Тогда пошли, что ли, — произнёс Серебряков.   
Это был самый невдохновляющий боевой клич в истории.

Мутный лунный свет сочился из облаков как подкисшая пахта и падал на покосившиеся ворота лагеря. Ржавый замок висел на них и выглядел довольно внушительно, не смотря на то, что на нём не осталось ни миллиметра чистого, блестящего металла. Если кто-то хотел бы проникнуть на территорию лагеря через ворота, пришлось бы сильно потрудиться, но нашим героям ворота были не нужны. Память о проведённом в лагере времени услужливо подсказала альтернативный вход — они прокрались мимо ворот вдоль забора до живой изгороди, когда-то маскировавшей сетку-рабицу, чтобы создавать менее тюремную атмосферу. Теперь изгородь разрослась и превратилась в бесформенные кусты, но за ними в сетке всё ещё было отверстие, которое позволяло проникнуть в лагерь.

Серебряков, кряхтя, первым полез в кусты и выматерился, почувствовав, как все накопившиеся за дождливый день капли с листьев попали на него и зазмеились холодными струйками по спине. Но обратного хода не было, приходилось ползти только вперёд. Остальные последовали за ним. Дыра в сетке оказалась на том же месте, хоть и теперь, когда они все были взрослыми, протиснуться через неё оказалось труднее. Но пара решительных рывков, и все оказались на территории лагеря, оставив лишь пару клочков волос и пару обрывков одежды на проволоке сетки.

— Только тихо, — прошептал Кацурян, не удержавшись от попытки опять перехватить командование. Остальные отмахнулись. Понятно было, что единственное их преимущество было во внезапности. Они двинулись к главному зданию лагеря. Панели дорожек заросли сорняками и потрескались, казалось, каждая трещина норовила ухватить за ногу и заставить споткнуться. Едва различимые в темноте обломки качелей и лесенок на детских площадках казались хребтами доисторических чудовищ. Наконец впереди замаячила тёмная громада главного здания. Окна давно лишились стёкол, и входная дверь висела на одной петле, но ощущения заброшенности не было. Наоборот, казалось, что строение было живым и их подстерегало. Или кто-то в нём их подстерегал.

У входа Серебряков задержался.  
— Куда? — шёпотом спросил он.  
Здание было большим, прочёсывать его было бы слишком долго. Они должны быть умнее, хитрее, они должны просчитать, где лучше всего нанести удар.   
— К пожарной лестнице? — предложил Кацурян. Именно там всё и началось. Сугин с сомнением поморщился. Это было бы символично, но всё же что-то ему подсказывало, что не там.  
— Подвал? — спросил Толян. Остальные синхронно покачали головами. Слишком стереотипно, к тому же, в подвалах сыро и пусто. Явно не пойдёт.  
— Актовый зал, — прошептал Серебряков. Эти слова будто были ключом к головоломке, у всех немедленно появилось ощущение, что всё так, именно туда им и надо. 

Планировка лагеря была такой же, как в «Золотых песках», и дорогу к актовому залу все знали, благо сегодня ходили исподтишка поглазеть, как охранная фирма тщетно настраивает себя на то, что когда-нибудь получит награду. Но тут было темно, лунный свет еле проникал сквозь разбитые окна, а подсветка от мобильника Кацуряна не слишком помогала, и на пути валялась всякая рухлядь — сломанные детские кроватки, полуистлевшая мебель, полоски разорванного линолеума... Местами на полу были лужи, натёкшие через прохудившуюся крышу. Идти было сложно, и никак не получалось сделать это тихо. Каждый шорох отдавался эхом в темноте и страхом в сердцах. Наконец они добрались до актового зала, перехватили свои боеприпасы покрепче и решительно толкнули дверь в зал. Она открылась со зловещим скрипом. Серебряков первым запрыгнул в зал, остальные ввалились за ним, но такое достойное самого Рэмбо или Рокки появление было бессмысленным, фактор неожиданности был потерян. Актовый зал освещался потусторонним зеленоватым светом, при котором стало ясно — вожатый уже не спал.

Он стоял на сцене актового зала и его фигура притягивала к себе все взгляды. Вожатый не постарел ни на день. Само собой. Его волосы, бледные как плесень в сыром подвале, были зачёсаны назад. Его глаза, зловещие как у маньяка-альбиноса, горели красным огнём. Он был укутан во что-то чёрное, то ли мех, то ли перья. По крайней мере, Серебряков надеялся, что это одежда, а не шерсть или, например, крылья.   
— Хорошие мальчики, — ласково сказал вожатый. — Пришли ко мне, когда я позвал.   
Позвал? Все содрогнулись, вспомнив его зов — повторяющиеся кошмары о том самом дне, о котором они договорились никогда больше не упоминать. 

— Как вы все выросли, — со змеиной улыбкой сказал вожатый таким тоном, будто радовался большой порции в ресторане. Тут он поводил носом и недовольно прищурился.  
— Зачем вы принесли сюда эти гадкие вещи? Бросьте немедленно! — приказал он.  
Канистра с бензином глухо стукнулась об пол. Серебряков почувствовал, что его пальцы сами разжимаются и бутылка с водой вот-вот выскользнет.   
— Слушай своего вожатого, Гена, — красные глаза сфокусировались на Серебрякове и взгляд этот сминал его волю будто пластилин. Серебряков стиснул зубы и попытался отвернуться, но не получилось.  
— А ты, Каренчик, что же? — голос вожатого всё ещё был отвратительно, издевательски ласков. — Ты всегда был такой послушный, такой сладкий и...

И тут вожатый на полуслове замолчал и удивлённо взглянул вниз на свою грудь, откуда теперь торчал остро заточенный кол. Вокруг кола медленно стало расползаться тёмное пятно, и из полуоткрытого рта вожатого поползла струйка вязкой, чёрной крови, которая слегка дымилась на холодном воздухе. Вожатый рухнул лицом вниз и за ним обнаружилась худенькая фигурка девушки.  
— Это не просто увлечение, сенсей! — проговорила она.  
— Нюрка! Нюрка-ниндзя! — первым опознал её Серебряков.  
— Ассасин, — поправила Нюрка, тряхнув головой. Она почти не изменилась с того памятного лета, тот же холодный взгляд, иссиня-чёрные волосы и столько молний и ремней на одежде, что можно было из этого слепить костюмы для трёх готов и двоих БДСМ-щиков, и ещё бы остались лишние. Уже тогда в лагере она интересовалась японской культурой настолько, что требовала называть её Нобумэ и постоянно вставляла в речь непонятные японские слова. Вожатый тогда говорил, что это временно и пройдёт, но похоже, в этом он ошибся. И теперь поплатился за свои слова. Так подумали все, и глянули на упавшее тело...

Но тут, вместо того, чтобы превратиться в пыль, тело подняло голову и изо рта его вырвалась ещё струя крови, теперь уже не тонкая и медленная, а более похожа на реактивный фонтан дымящейся жидкости. Вожатый был ещё жив! Он не стал вставать, но, резво перебирая руками, как огромный волосатый паук лапами, он приближался к четвёрке отдыхающих, застывших при виде этого зрелища.  
— Добейте же его кто-нибудь! — взвизгнул Толян. Его нервы не выдержали, но ему было простительно, тогда в лагере он провёл всего неделю, а потом у него началась аллергия на одуванчиковый пух, и его родители забрали его домой раньше положенного срока. Он не присутствовал при всех событиях.

_Тогда, двадцать лет назад, тут были Нюрка, Генка, Карен и Тарас. Нюрка сидела на крыше, она часто залезала на крышу, чтобы почувствовать себя подальше от всех этих скудоумных людей, которые не понимают её и не разделяют её увлечений. Генка, Карен и Тарас тоже не понимали и не разделяли, но им казалось, это круто, что Нюрка бывает на крыше, хотя всем обитателям лагеря строго-настрого запрещалось там появляться, да и вообще делать вещи, которые могли бы доставить лагерю неприятности, как-то, заплывать за буйки, драться, плохо кушать..._

_Никто не хотел доставлять лагерю неприятности, потому что все очень любили вожатого. Даже Нюрка, которая не одобряла, что он считал, будто её увлечения пройдут и это просто временно. Когда вожатый рассказывал одну из своих историй, все слушали, затаив дыхание. И он знал столько интересного! Вот, например, что когда порезался, достаточно сунуть палец в рот, и кровь скоро прекратит течь. Это вожатый продемонстрировал на Карене, когда тот поранил палец об травинку. Генка подумал тогда ещё, что возможно, Карен любимчик вожатого, но затем решил, что это невозможно, вожатый ко всем относится одинаково хорошо._

_Никто не хотел разочаровывать вожатого, но вышло так, что Нюрка была на крыше, а Генка, Карен и Тарас лезли к ней по пожарной лестнице. С пожарной безопасностью в лагере было не очень, как оказалось. Крепления лестницы проржавели..._  
— Держитесь, я сейчас! — это был вожатый. Он издалека увидел, что дети повисли на лестнице.  
Нюрка на крыше начала плакать, а мальчики, опасаясь, что получат нагоняй, изловчились, и перелезли на лестничный пролёт, который ещё крепко держался на стене. А вожатый успел подбежать к ним именно в тот момент, когда незакреплённая часть железных ступенек упала вниз, прямо на него.  
Железные штыри пригвоздили вожатого к земле, и вокруг него немедленно расплылась лужа крови. Теперь в голос рыдала не только Нюрка, но и остальные. 

_Вот только вожатый остался жив. Он медленно пошевелил руками, схватился сначала за один штырь и выдернул его с мерзким влажным звуком, за первым штырём последовал другой, затем вожатый спихнул с себя железяки и сел.  
— Не нужно плакать, со мной всё в порядке, — улыбнулся он, но эта улыбка была не такой, как раньше. После этого случая дети часто наблюдали её, эту узкую, змеиную улыбку, так непохожую на ту, что у вожатого была раньше. — Слезайте оттуда. И пусть всё, что произошло, будет нашем маленьким секретом._

_Маленький секрет превратился в большой кошмар. Скоро дети в лагере начали болеть, родители всё чаще увозили их домой, не дожидаясь конца лета, пока, наконец, несколько детей не умерли. Это происходило во сне, и никто не мог сказать, в чём причина смертей. Или, по крайней мере, детям ничего не объясняли. Лагерь решили закрыть. Почти всех детей уже забрали родители, по стечению обстоятельств, а может быть, и по злой шутке судьбы, оставались ещё только Тарас, Нюрка, Карен и Генка. После того самого случая с лестницей они давно не могли нормально спать, а сейчас и подавно. Теперь детей ночью будили кошмары про холодные прикосновения к горлу и горящие красным глаза._

_— Мы непременно увидимся ещё, — пообещал им вожатый, когда родители наконец забрали их. — Надеюсь, вы приедете на юбилейный вечер нашего лагеря! Я приглашу всех, кто тут у нас отдыхал!  
Дети не ответили ничего. Они уже поняли, что кошмары были не просто снами._

— Голову, нужно отрезать его голову! — крикнула Нюрка.   
— Чем? — заорал в ответ Сугин. После того, как вожатый замолчал, сознание Сугина вернулось и подсказало ему, что у них проблема.   
Толян кинул в вожатого чесноком и попал прямо в лоб. Вожатый зашипел совершенно по-змеиному, но не остановился. Тогда Серебряков открутил крышку бутылки и попытался плеснуть водой в сторону вожатого. Большая часть воды попала на пол, но брызги приземлились на его лицо. Кожа вожатого запузырилась и местами потекла, обнажая склизкое серое мясо под ней. Но даже это его не остановило.  
— Карен! — крикнул Серебряков. — Давай уже!  
Карен достал из-за пазухи серебряную ложку и, казалось, сам удивился тому, насколько бесполезной она сейчас казалась.  
— Мы все умрём, — спокойно сказал Толян. Истерика у него прошла, и осталось только смирение.

И тут раздался голос, который никто не ожидал услышать.  
— Карен Кареныч, что-то вы припозднились сегодня, как же ваш режим?!  
Даже вожатый замер, увидев в дверях Лизоньку.  
— Ой, — басом сказала она, подойдя ближе рассмотрев происходящее. — Вы тут кино снимаете?  
— Да, Лизонька, кино, — напряжённо ответил Кацурян. — Ты иди обратно, я скоро.  
— А можно, и я с вами? — Лизонька пыталась придать голосу просящие нотки и похлопать ресницами. — Я в самодеятельности участвовала!  
— Пошшла вон, дура жирная! — зашипел вожатый и наконец медленно поднялся, протянув руки к Кацуряну. Ногти на руках его на глазах удлинялись, превращаясь в настоящие когти.  
— Хам! — воскликнула Лизонька, с удивительной для её габаритов прытью подскочила к вожатому и залепила ему пощёчину.

Половина челюсти вожатого отвалилась, он взвыл как раненый зверь. У Лизоньки серебряные кольца на пальцах, догадался Сугин.  
— Что это с ним? — спросила Лизонька, наблюдая, как половина лица вожатого превращается в кашу, пытаясь регенерироваться.  
— Поберегись! — внезапно крикнула Нюрка и невесть где добытым куском стекла полоснула вожатого по шее. На месте пореза появилась сначала тонкая ниточка крови, но затем хлынул целый фонтан, и голова вожатого съехала набок, повиснув на тонкой полоске кожи. Обезглавленное тело медленно сложилось на полу в неприглядную кучу, и только руки ещё шевелились будто раздавленные пауки.  
— Тарас, поджигай! — скомандовал Серебряков, и Сугин, даже не напомнив о своём новом имени, подобрал брошенную канистру, открутил крышку, щедро плеснул бензин на труп и достал зажигалку. Все поспешили к выходу, и Сугин бросил через плечо зажигалку. Его спину обдало жаром немедленно вспыхнувшего бензина.

К тому времени, как они добрались до выхода, пожар распространился по зданию. Все молчали, понимая серьёзность момента, даже Лизонька. Они покинули территорию лагеря через главные ворота, таиться уже не было смысла.  
— Нюрка, а ты вообще откуда тут взялась? — спохватился наконец Серебряков.   
— Я тоже видела те же сны, — ответила она.   
— Теперь больше снов не будет, — сказал Сугин.  
— А меня, кстати, Толиком зовут. Во время лагеря мы как-то не общались... — Толян решил не терять времени.  
— И как это ты его так ловко? — продолжал Серебряков, совершенно игнорируя Толяна.  
— И я же говорю, я ассасин. В спецслужбах работаю, точнее. Так что не беспокойтесь, о следах позаботимся. Всё кончено.

Под утро работники охранной фирмы «Шины и сено» выбежали на прогулку перед завтраком и обнаружили, что в соседнем заброшенном здании ночью был пожар.  
— Тоха, ты глянь, может надо полицию вызвать? — спросил шеф.  
Тоха прищурился и заметил какое-то движение в дымящихся останках лагеря.  
— Тут, кажется, скорую надо. Окитин, позвони.

Ничего не было кончено.


End file.
